Lo que hago por mi amigo
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Lee le pide a Fred que invite a Angelina al baile de Navidad. Él acepta, algo apesadumbrado porque Angelina no era la chica que quería invitar. Pero al empezar a conocerla mejor, comienza a sentir un nuevo sentimiento respecto a la cazadora... *Terminado
1. 1: Hazme un favor, amigo

**Lo que hago por mi amigo**

**Capítulo 1: Hazme un favor, amigo.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Fred Weasley. Oigan, realmente me halaga que se hayan detenido a escuchar mi historia, pero…no sé, es un poco aburrida, tal vez no les guste… ¿En serio? Bueno, si ustedes insisten, aquí va:

Todo comenzó en mi sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería. ¡Ese año el colegio era la cede del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Imagínense como estaríamos mi hermano y yo! Y ahora imagínense lo que sucedería si no dejaran participar a los menores de diecisiete años. Una completa injusticia ¿No creen?

Igualmente, eso no nos detuvo a George y a mí, pero una poción envejecedora y un par de barbas blancas más tarde decidimos que seria mejor apegarnos a las reglas.

Para el Torneo iba a celebrarse el baile de Navidad, y yo ya tenía bien claro a quien invitar: Jessie Darling. De sólo recordarla…alta, delgada, un cuerpo increíble, el cabello largo, sedoso y rubio, y los ojos azules como un par de zafiros de… detendré la descripción ya que de otro modo mi actual pareja me golpeará.

En resumen, la chica era la perfección hecha persona, no me avergonzaba invitarla, sólo tenía que apresurarme porque una chica así se ocupa fácilmente.

Yo me encontraba en la sala común calmadamente, preparando un par de galletas de canarios reservadas especialmente para la señora Norris. Cuando Lee, mi mejor amigo, llegó agitadamente junto a mí.

-Fred, amigo, hermano, compañero. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te aprecio?-recitó, sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me vas a pedir algo?

-Es sólo un favor minúsculo pero ya que lo mencionas… necesito que invites a Angelina al baile.-me pidió, desesperadamente.

-¿Qué?-es lo único que logro articular, con la boca abierta.-Pero si tú estas loco por Angelina, invítala tú.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo, sé que me rechazará.-respondió, apesadumbrado.-Siempre me rechaza, desde primero. Por favor, amigo. Te pido esto porque sé que eres mi amigo y tú no tratarás de conquistarla. Simplemente la invitas, la llevas hasta el Gran Comedor, te desapareces al instante y ahí aparezco yo, la invitó a bailar, ella acepta, música romántica empieza a tocar…

-Bien, ya entendí, no des detalles.-pido, moviendo los brazos y la cabeza en forma negativa.-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hace George?

-Vamos, sabes que George tiene Katie Bellcitis aguda y desde que se enteró del baile fue corriendo a invitarla.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…-no sabía qué excusa poner, Angelina no estaba mal, era divertida y todo, pero yo ya estaba listo para invitar a Jessie.

-Por favor…-pidió Lee, con las manos unidas y arrodillándose a mi lado.-Por favor, Fred…

-Está bien, está bien.-acepto a regañadientes. Quizá podría bailar con Jessie cuando me desaparezca, cuando Angelina estuviera ocupada con Lee.

-Gracias, amigo. En serio, eres genial. Gracias.-balbuceó Lee atropelladamente, abrazándome.

-Bueno, de nada. Pero suéltame, me asfixias.

-Oh, disculpa.-dijo, soltándome. Y sonrió felizmente mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Oye, ¿Y tú con quién irás?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

Al escuchar mi pregunta, Lee abrió los ojos como platos.

-Buena pregunta.-admitió, levantándose y mirando alrededor de la sala común.- ¿A quién invito?

-¿Qué tal McGonagall?-pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Hay química entre ustedes. Se nota cuando se coquetean uno al otro en los comentarios de Quidditch.

-No, McGonagall no es mi tipo.-respondió, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna chica.-No creo que baile más de una canción sin romperse la cadera.

-¡JORDAN!-gritó George, imitando el tono de McGonagall, mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

Los tres estallamos rápidamente en carcajadas.

-¿Vas con Katie?-le pregunté a mi hermano.

-Por supuesto.-respondió, muy sonriente.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo iré con Angelina.-comenté, con un dejo de tristeza. Ya podía ir despidiéndome de Jessie.

-¿Qué?-dijo George, mirando a Lee.- ¿Por qué no le has roto la nariz?-le preguntó a él.

-Porque yo se lo pedí.

Eso sólo confundió más a mi pobre gemelo.

-Bueno, iré a ver qué chica encuentro. Nos vemos.-se despidió Lee y sin más salió por el retrato.

Unos segundos después, mi hermano Ron (el pequeño Ronnie, para mí) su amigo Harry, y su enamorada…digo, su amiga Hermione entraron en la sala común.

-Oye, ahí está Ron, ¿Le pedimos a Pig?

-Está bien.-acepté de mala gana. Definitivamente, ése no era mi día.

Después de una larga charla, y un par de amenazas a Ron, me preguntaron con quién iría al baile.

-Con Angelina.-contesté, de inmediato.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó Ron.- ¿Ya la invitaste?

-Buena pregunta.-le respondo. En ese momento, tuve ganas de matar a mi querido hermanito. Quería atrasar el momento de invitarla por si tal vez Lee se echaba para atrás con todo el plan. Pero ya no podía salir de esa…-¡Eh, Angelina!

Bueno, ya saben lo que sucedió después, con Angelina como mi nueva pareja y 0,00 de probabilidades de que Darling estuviera disponible, me fui a dormir.

-Mañana será un día largo.-murmuré, antes de caer rendido sobre la cama.


	2. 2: Angelina no está tan mal

**Capítulo 2: Angelina no está tan mal.**

Sé que no soy muy bueno en matemáticas, pero hasta yo sé que no poder participar en el Torneo más el estúpido baile de Navidad más no poder hablar con mi hermano porque esta las veinticuatro horas embobado con Katie más tampoco poder hablar con Lee porque está buscando una chica para invitar más que este año no haya Quidditch igual a un joven pelirrojo muy, muy deprimido.

Ese día caminaba por los pasillos, en la noche sería el baile, y estaba pensando en cómo hacer para desaparecer en el acto cuando llegué al Gran Comedor con Angelina.

En fin, debía estar muy concentrado porque no note la figura celestial que tenía en frente. Ahí estaba, completamente perfecta… ¡Auch! No me golpees, déjame terminar. Jessie estaba ahí, sonriéndome.

-Hola, Fred.-me dijo y yo le sonreí abiertamente. Creo que la única razón por la que me reconoció era porque llevaba puesto el suéter de mi madre con la gran letra F.

-Hola, Jessie.-contesté, y, sin sacar los ojos de ella le pregunté.-Oye, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Sí, de hecho.-respondió ella, mostrando esas perlas brillantes que tenía como dientes.

-Ah.-dije algo triste. Sabía que aunque no tuviera pareja no podía invitarla, ya estaba comprometido con Angelina, pero igualmente quería sacarme la duda.

-¿Y tú?-me pregunta ella. Su voz se oye lejana, pero cuando llega a mis oídos, respondo rápidamente.

-También. Voy con Angelina Johnson.

-Oh.-respondió simplemente. Y ahora entiendo que debía parecerle un poco raro que invitara a Angelina al baile cuando apenas hablábamos entre nosotros.-Ya veo. Bueno, debo ir a arreglarme para el baile. Supongo que podremos encontrarnos allí y bailar un poco, ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto.-respondí enseguida, sintiéndome un poco mejor.-Oye, ¿Y tú con quién vas?

Pero cuando me di cuenta Jessie ya estaba caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para… ¿Arreglarse para el baile? ¿No les parece un poco ridículo que ella vaya a arreglarse para el baile siete horas antes de éste?

Bueno…supongo que esa es la razón por la que siempre está perfecta.

Decidí seguirla rápidamente hasta la sala común, pero cuando pase el retrato ya había entrado a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Me senté en un sillón especialmente cómodo, y en menos de dos segundos, George llegó junto a mí, él también tenía puesto su suéter Weasley.

-Hola, hermanito.-me saludó, sonriente.

-Hola.-le contesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Desapareció la depresión?

-Acabo de hablar con Jessie.-le conté, sonriendo.-Ella también tiene pareja, pero dijo que podíamos encontrarnos en el baile y…bailar.

-Suena lógico.-opinó él, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.-Y… ¿Tú crees que Lee conseguirá bailar con Angelina cuando tú te desaparezcas? Quiero decir…tal vez vuelva a rechazarlo, como siempre.

-Guau, no había pensado en eso.-le dije, algo preocupado.-Pero…si sucede eso…supongo que habrá otros haciendo fila para bailar con ella, ¿No crees? Después de todo, Angelina no está tan mal…es una genial jugadora de Quidditch…y es linda…

-Ey, Lee podría matarte si sabe que acabas de decir eso.-me advirtió, en broma.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondí simplemente.-Y seguro también habrá otras chicas dispuestas a bailar con Lee si sucede lo peor. Pero no creo que pase, Lee y Angelina serán felices, y Jessie y yo…seremos aún más felices… Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién va al baile con ella?

-N…sí.-admitió George, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

-Tienes…que…decírmelo…ahora.-le indiqué tomándolo por la túnica.

-Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo. Aunque…también tiene un lado positivo que vaya con…

-¿Con…?

-Rayos, olvídalo, por la noche lo descubrirás tú mismo.

-Bien.-respondo resignado. Soltando a mí querido gemelo.

Estaba bastante extrañado, tengo que admitirlo, me había picado la curiosidad en medio del pecho, pero…en algunas ocasiones hay que resignarse a esperar.

En ese momento, siete horas me parecieron una eternidad.

¿Siguen escuchando? Oh, genial. Oigan, estoy algo cansado, hagamos una pequeña pausa y luego les contaré lo que sucedió en el baile, ¿Si? Gracias, que comprensivos son.


	3. 3: Sólo esta canción

**Capítulo 3: Sólo una canción.**

Gracias por esperar, ahora… ¿En dónde me quede? Ah, sí, el baile de Navidad.

Me estaba arreglando lo mejor posible para mi encuentro con Jessie, ya sea en la sala común como dentro del baile.

George y yo bajamos juntos la escalera de nuestra habitación, Lee ya había salido hace un buen rato.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, la vi, con una túnica color dorada, ¡Por Merlín que perfecta le quedaba! Su cabello recogido elegantemente y con una hermosa sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas las siete horas de preparación valieron la pena.

Le sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes y desvié mi atención a su pareja, ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién era? Nada más ni nada menos que Lee.

Me quedé mirando a ambos boquiabierto por un par de segundos, luego, tomé a Lee bruscamente por el brazo y lo llevé aparte.

-¿Por qué? …Jessie…pareja…tuya… ¿por qué?-tenía el cerebro seco, ni siquiera podía coordinar bien mis palabras.

-Yo correr por los pasillos buscando pareja, ella aparecer y yo invitarla. Ella decir que sí, y aquí estar.-respondió Lee, hablando lentamente, como temiendo a que no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ya veo.-dije, con la respiración agitada y la voz ahogada.

-No te preocupes, será toda tuya cuando entremos al Gran Comedor.-aclaró sonriendo.

-Está bien.-acepté, sin dejar de mirar a Jessie, que esperaba a que Lee regresara.

-Nos vemos.-me dijo y desapareció entre el mar de gente que era la sala común de Gryffindor.

Un poco enfadado, volteé y encontré a Angelina, al verla, me paralicé, e inconscientemente se formó un nudo muy apretado en mi garganta.

Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, la había visto así.

Con un vestido azul oscuro, el cabello suelto, y un par de aros con forma de medialuna. Definitivamente estaba (créanme, no había otro adjetivo para describirla) preciosa.

-Hola.-me dijo, sonriéndome con normalidad, como si fuera un entrenamiento de Quidditch.

No respondí, no podía, el nudo se apretaba más. Sólo me quede mirándola un instante, por fortuna tenía la boca cerrada.

-Es Angelina.-pensé, simplemente.-Es sólo Angelina, nadie más.

-Hola.-le respondí por fin con la voz ahogada y tratando de asomar una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó, señalando el orificio del retrato.

-Sí, claro, vamos.-dije, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Pero todas mis fuerzas se flanquearon cuando me tomó del brazo, las piernas no me respondieron. Sí, aunque no puedan creerlo, me paso esa estupidez solo porque me tocó el brazo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Angelina, extrañada.

-No, nada, vámonos.-dije rápidamente y por fin comencé a comportarme con normalidad. Le guiñé un ojo a Harry (que al parecer no estaba muy contento con su pareja) antes de salir por el retrato.

El Gran Comedor estaba perfectamente decorado como siempre, sólo faltaba que empezara a nevar dentro.

Pasaron las parejas principales (Harry, Parvati, Krum, Hermione, Diggory, esa chica de Ravenclaw que no recuerdo cómo se llama, Fleur y Davies) y ya tocaba bailar a nosotros.

-¿Bailamos?-me preguntó Angelina. Yo miré alrededor frenéticamente buscando a Lee, finalmente lo encontré, estaba hablando con Jessie, ella asintió con la cabeza y Lee se alejó, hacia las mesas, lejos de su pareja.

-Bueno…-balbuceé, mirándola. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de cómo era Angelina? Apenas nos hablábamos, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch cuando bromeábamos sobre la obsesión de Wood con ganar. Pero ahora…era como si fuera otra chica, sentía cosas completamente diferentes respecto a ella. Pero… ¿Hacerle algo así a Lee?

-¿Qué cosa?-me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza (sí, a veces mi cerebro me habla a mí, por extraño que parezca)-Sólo vas a bailar con ella, sólo una canción. No vas a pedirle matrimonio, Lee no puede reprocharte nada.

-Pues…es cierto…-contesto, dubitativamente.-Claro, vamos.-esta vez, lo dije en voz alta, yendo con Angelina hasta a la pista de baile.

Ni siquiera nos tocábamos las manos, bailábamos cerca uno del otro, pero separados, y ambos de manera efusiva. Me sorprendí al notar que bailábamos igual.

Pero entonces llegó lo peor, Lee me miraba desde el otro lado de la pista, si de verdad las miradas mataran, en ese momento tendrían que empezar a preparar mi funeral.

Aprovechando que Angelina estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, le dije a Lee, con mímica para que me leyera los labios, "sólo esta canción". Él asintió con la cabeza, con mala cara.

Me sentí culpable en ese momento, así que, apenas terminó la canción, le dije a Angelina que iba a buscar un par de bebidas, y me "desaparecí" de acuerdo al plan.

Pero sucedió algo extraño, Lee no fue con Angelina, ¿Pueden creerlo? Comencé a buscarlo entre la multitud, y lo encontré bailando muy acaramelado con Jessie, le susurraba algo al oído y ella le sonreía.

Está bien, lo admito, estuve mal, pero lo que hizo mi amigo en ese momento, fue pasarse de testarudo.

Como buen Weasley que soy, le di la revancha, y me dirigí junto a Angelina para seguir bailando.

Y luego…Un momento, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Demonios! Ya es muy tarde. ¡Ginny me matará! Es que…prometí acompañarla al Callejón Diagon a comprarle algo a Harry. ¡No se rían! Y ya se me hizo tarde. ¿Podemos seguir con el relato después? No tardaré mucho, le diré que a Harry le encanta lo primero que vea. Genial, nos vemos en unas horas.


	4. 4: ¿Está enamorada de mí?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Está enamorada de mí?**

Hola de nuevo. Estoy agotado, Ginny le compró a Harry prácticamente todo Honeydunkes. Bien, continuemos:

Angelina y yo bailamos hasta no sentir los pies, comimos, y luego, ella me tomó por el brazo y ambos salimos hacia el jardín, lejos del ruido de la música.

Nos sentamos en el césped, bastante cerca del lago. La noche estaba hermosa. En un momento, Angelina habló:

-Oye, Fred. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-me dijo, mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondí, observando perdidamente sus ojos cafés, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me invitaste al baile?-preguntó Angelina con curiosidad.-Quiero decir, casi no hablamos entre nosotros, sólo nos hemos visto…en las clases o en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-Es que…- No sabía qué hacer, ¿Le decía lo del acuerdo? No, definitivamente no, Angelina me mataría y además odiaría a Lee, aunque igualmente estaba bastante enfadado con él, no iba a hacerle eso.-Quería conocerte más.-mentí rápidamente.- Siempre me pareciste divertida, y…amable, y buena jugadora.-quiero aclarar que eso no era una mentira.-Y quería que fuéramos amigos, conocernos mejor.

Ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras.-dijo con voz suave.

Yo sólo le sonreí… Entonces, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras miraba las estrellas. Sentí un raro cosquilleo en el brazo, en ese momento, pensé que era por el frío.

Detuve el impulso de abrazarla al pensar en la cara de Lee por sólo bailar con ella. Si nos hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera puesto esa cara multiplicada por diez.

Angelina levantó la vista y me miro a los ojos. En ese momento no sé cómo pude pasar por delante de ella tanto tiempo sin ver lo hermosa que era, y sus ojos…

Me acerqué a ella, y ella a mí, Angelina cerró los ojos, sin dejar de aproximarse a mi lado, era perfecto, todo… cuando estábamos a milímetros de distancia, tres letras se formaron en mi mente: Lee… me alejé, ella abrió los ojos, y me miró, extrañada.

-Hace frío.-expliqué, sin mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Y si volvemos adentro?

-Sí, está bien.-respondió, algo decepcionada, levantándose.

Intenté caminar un poco separado de ella, y entonces, lo pensé mejor… ¡Angelina había tratado de besarme! Entonces… ¡Estaba enamorada de mí! La miré, algo sonrojado (nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado hasta ese momento) y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa algo nervioso.

¿De verdad estaba enamorada de mí? Genial, después de todo, es preciosa, divertida, simpática… Lee otra vez, metido en mi cabeza. ¿Entienden el problema por el que estaba pasando?

Volvimos a entrar al Gran Comedor, las parejas seguían bailando. Parecía que Angelina iba a volver a pedirme bailar. Pero entonces, apareció George.

-Hola, Angelina.-dijo y ella le sonrió, antes de empezar a charlar con Alicia.-Oye…-me cuchicheó en voz baja.-Ahí está Bagman. ¿Vemos si le sacamos algo?

-Claro.-respondí enseguida, le dije a Angelina que me esperara unos momentos, y me fui junto a mi hermano.

Después de molestar a Ludo Bagman para que nos devolviera nuestro dinero (inútilmente ya que luego se desapareció) Me senté en una mesa vacía, junto a mi gemelo.

-Oye, ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Lee?-me preguntó él de repente.-Está muy malhumorado. Parece Filch. Y ahora que lo pienso…-hizo una pausa y me miró.- ¿Por qué estas tú con Angelina cuando el plan era que fuera Lee?

-No es nada serio.-respondí enseguida.-Ella sólo me pidió bailar. Y Lee no se aparecía. Creí que quedaría mal decirle que no y baile con ella. Ni siquiera nos rozamos, sólo fue una canción. Y Lee me miró como si quisiera asesinarme. ¡Y se fue a bailar con Jessie! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara sólo en medio de la pista como un idiota?

-Sí, te entiendo.-me dijo George, rápidamente.

Yo volví con Angelina y mi hermano volvió con Katie.

Seguimos bailando durante dos horas, hasta que por fin Dumbledore anunció que la fiesta había terminado.

-No siento los dedos de los pies.-le comenté a Angelina, mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la sala común.

-Yo tampoco.-respondió ella, sonriendo.-E intenta bailar con zapatos de tacón, eso si es complicado.

Yo solté una carcajada. Antes de que ella dijera la contraseña y pudiéramos ingresar por el retrato.

-Estoy muerta.-dijo ella.-Creo que me voy a dormir. Oye, Fred ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la próxima salid a Hogsmade?

Yo me sorprendí un poco. ¿No se supone que el hombre invita a la mujer? Pero pensándolo mejor…ya me di cuenta de que Angelina era diferente a todas.

-Claro.-respondí, después de unos segundos.

-Qué bien. Entonces, nos vemos.-saludó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de subir tranquilamente la escalera del cuarto de las chicas.

Tuve el impulso de tocarme la mejilla, pero pensé que eso se vería estúpido, además, estaba entrando más gente. Así que subí las escaleras. Y encontré a George colocándose el pijama y Lee echó un ovillo en su cama. Por lo visto, los otros dos ya se habían dormido.

Sin decir nada, comencé a sacar mi pijama de mi baúl, entonces escuché que Lee decía, con enojo:

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-luego se dio vuelta y me miro.-Pero, en realidad. Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto. Llegaste tarde. Se nota que la pasaste muy bien.

-Lee, no seas ton…

-Buenas noches.-me interrumpió y volvió a voltearse.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, tenía un par de cosas que decirle a mi querido amigo…


	5. 5: La salida a Hogsmade

**Capítulo 5, La salida a Hogsmade:**

-Escúchame.-le dije acercándome a su cama.-Sólo baile una canción con Angelina, no sé por qué te volviste tan infantil…

-¡Yo no soy infantil!-gritó Lee, arrodillándose en su cama y fulminándome con la mirada.- ¡¿Sólo una canción?! Sí, claro. ¡Bastaba y sobraba con ver como Angelina te miraba! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!

-¡Tú saliste con mí chica primero!-le grité, dejando a un lado el auto control.

-¿Qué?

-¡Invitaste a Jessie aunque sabias que yo quería hacerlo!

-¡No sabía que Jessie te gustaba!-se excusó, sin dejar de gritar.- ¡Me di cuenta cuando te quedaste con la boca abierta al verme con ella en la sala común! ¡Sólo la invité porque fue la primera que se apareció!

-¡Lee, por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera le toqué la mano a Angelina! ¡Sólo bailamos! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Pero como tú te pusiste necio entonces sí, baile con ella toda la noche!

-¡Como si eso fuera un gran sacrificio para ti!-exclamó, levantándose y acercándose a mí.- ¡Se notaba en como le hablabas! ¡En como la mirabas! ¡Sólo faltaba que la besaras de una vez! ¡Eres un traidor, Weasley!

-¡Entonces debiste haber pensado en lo traidor que soy antes de pedirme que la invitara!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parecen dos niñas!-gritó George. Y ambos tuvimos que callarnos.-Lee, fuiste un idiota por irte con Jessie sin esperar explicación. Fred, fuiste un idiota por no explicarle a Lee lo que pasó, y solo buscar revancha. ¡Ambos son unos idiotas! ¡¿Contentos?!

Observé a Lee, éste miraba al suelo.

-¿No la besaste?-me preguntó, en voz baja.

-No le toqué ni un cabello.-dije apretando las mandíbulas.

Lee suspiró, aparentemente aliviado.

Después de eso vino una larga charla de disculpas que seguramente no querrán oír. El hecho es que yo perdoné a Lee y Lee me perdonó a mí.

Pero aún tenía un pequeño inconveniente. ¡La salida a Hogsmade! Era en dos días. Así que la noche anterior a ese día atrapé a George.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a mamá que fui yo quien había convertido en araña el oso de Ron para encubrirte?

-Sí.-me respondió él, sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Y recuerdas que a partir de entonces tú me debes un favor?

-Sí.-repitió, tras suspirar.

-Bien, ya es hora de que me lo hagas.-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?

-Necesito que mañana distraigas a Lee de cualquier manera. Pero que no salga del castillo, que no vaya a Hogsmade.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

No estaba seguro de contarle la verdad a George, pero, luego pensé, es mi hermano, me conoce desde antes de nacer, ya sabe como soy.

-Angelina me invitó.-le dije después de un momento.

-Oh.-contestó, algo sorprendido.-Pues… ¿Te gusta Angelina?

-No tengo idea de lo que siento por ella.-le contesté con sinceridad.-Sé que siento cosas más fuertes y muchísimo más diferentes que las que sentía antes. Pero… ¿Eso significa que me guste?

-Hermano, eres demasiado complicado para los sentimientos.-sentenció mi gemelo.-Ve con Angelina, aclara los sentimientos y dime qué tal. Yo haré lo posible con Lee.

-Gracias, George. Pero… ¿Y Katie?

-Ah, ella quiere quedarse en el castillo.-respondió, despreocupadamente.

Al día siguiente, salí del dormitorio lo más sigilosamente posible y vi toda la fila de estudiantes esperando ir a Hogsmade.

Bajé hasta afuera encontré a Angelina. Ella sonrió y empezamos a hablar.

Ahora les contaré lo que sucedió con Lee y George, esto lo sé porque al regresar de Hogsmade George me lo contó.

El hecho fue, que cuando ya estábamos partiendo hacia el pueblo, Lee se despertó.

Resulta que mi querido gemelo había arruinado el hechizo de despertador.

-¡George! ¡George, levántate! Me quedé dormido, ya se me hizo tarde para ir a Hogsmade.

-Guau, Lee. Qué mala suerte.-le dijo George, fingiendo inocencia.-Bueno, siempre queda el plan B, te daré una pista. Involucra a Filch y un par de bombas de olor.

-No, mejor utilicemos el plan C.-respondió Lee, con la cara iluminada.-Éste involucra a la estatua de la bruja jorobada y el sótano de Honeydunkes.

Según me contó George, en ese momento mi gemelo puso mala cara y comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad en una excusa.

Pero basta de ellos y vamos a lo importante.

Angelina y yo ya habíamos llegado a Hogsmade. Y decidimos pasarnos por Las Tres Escobas para tomar algo.

Ella era tan cálida, y divertida. Me encantaba pasar ratos con ella aunque sólo fuera para decirle hola. Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo sabía, no me gustaría alejarme de ella.

Luego de terminar las bebidas, salimos del bar y nos sentamos en un banco que había por allí.

-Angelina…-la llamé en un momento, y ella me miró.-Yo…sólo quería decirte…Que me encanta estar contigo. Y sinceramente, me gustaría preguntarte…

Lo pensé un segundo, ése, sin lugar a dudas, era el momento perfecto. La calle estaba prácticamente desierta, estaba empezando a oscurecer, estaba nevando. Ella se me acercó. Sí, definitivamente nunca iba a encontrar mejor momento que ése.

-Me gustaría preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo.-le dije sin rodeos. Ya nada me importaba, Lee era mi mejor amigo, pero en ese momento no estaba en mi cabeza. Sólo estaba Angelina, y ansiedad por su respuesta.

-Fred, yo…

Apuesto que quieren saber cómo continua, ¿No? ¡Ja! Pues ahora me parece el momento ideal para seguir con George y Lee (no se preocupen, será corto)

Por lo que mi hermano me comentó, Lee ya estaba junto a la estatua, preparado para irse.

-Lo siento, Lee.-susurró mi gemelo, escondido cerca de allí.-Pero en casos extremos, medidas extremas.

George había dejado una nota en el despacho de Snape, diciendo que alguien intentaría escaparse cerca de la estatua de la bruja jorobada.

Y (ya conocen a Snape, en menos de cinco segundos estaba ahí) había atrapado a mí querido amigo con las manos en la masa. No fue tan grave como parece, sólo un castigo de una semana.

Bien, volviendo al tema…

-Fred, yo…-parecía sorprendida. Como si estuviera esperando que se lo pidiera más tarde.- ¡Claro que quiero!-dijo, muy sonriente y me pasó los brazos por el cuello.

Y, sin perder más tiempo, yo la besé. Créanme, había besado a muchas chicas antes que ella, pero con ninguna había sentido algo como eso: cosquillas en el estómago, parálisis de todos los músculos, y ligeras nauseas.

Pero todo eso pasó cuando ella me besó por segunda vez.

En fin, eso fue maravilloso.

Pero no todo es un lecho de rosas, chicos. Esperen a escuchar la próxima parte. Guau, no querrían estar en mis zapatos eso se los aseguro. Bueno, ya hablé demasiado. Nos veremos en la próxima parte.


	6. 6: ¿Filch o Lee?

**kotte-potter: **gracias!! me alegra mucho que te guste :)

**Capítulo 6: ¿Filch o Lee?**

Hola de nuevo. Continuando con la historia… ¿Recuerdan el paseo a Hogsmade con Angelina? Ya veo. Bien, a partir de entonces Angelina y yo comenzamos a salir. Obviamente no fui tan estúpido como para decírselo a Lee. A la única persona que se lo dije fue a George. Y él había prometido no contarle nada a nuestro amigo.

En fin, el problema comenzó cuando George y yo estábamos en la sala común, por suerte, Angelina se había ido con Katie a la biblioteca. Y digo que eso fue una suerte porque segundos después, Lee entró por el retrato.

-Fred, George. Tengo algo que decirles.-anunció, con solemnidad, y me recordó a Percy.

-No me digas que tú también le apostaste a Bagman.-saltó George.

-Claro que no. No soy tan tonto.-ambos fruncimos el ceño y el sólo se rió.-Bien, bien. Escuchen con atención. Hoy…finalmente voy a hacer lo que he intentado durante años…

-¿Entrar al Ministerio?-bromeé y él sonrió.

-Ya quisieras. ¿No adivinan?

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Lee! ¡Ya dilo!-lo apremió mi hermano.

-Bien, bien. Hoy le pediré a Angelina que salga conmigo.-anunció, sonriente.

Esas palabras me llegaron como una insignia de prefecto. Con repulsión y ganas de vomitar.

-Voy al baño.-alcancé a musitar y salí corriendo por el orificio del retrato.

Escuché a Lee murmurar: "Tenemos baño en la habitación." Aunque inútilmente porque ya me había ido.

Genial, se había arruinado todo. Apenas llevábamos un par de días saliendo y ya había complicaciones.

Lo peor de todo era que Angelina me gustaba, y mucho… ¿Y si Lee se enteraba que estaba saliendo con ella? Estaba muerto. ¿Y si Angelina descubría-probablemente por Lee-que en realidad había ido con ella al baile por un acuerdo? Estaba muerto. ¿Y si a George se le escapaba algo? Sin duda alguna estaba muerto…

En ese momento decidí que la única manera de salvarme era ideando un plan con mi gemelo.

Regresé a la sala común.

-El baño estaba muy lleno.-inventé, para justificar la tardanza. Luego de un rato, le pedí a Lee que me trajera un par de turrones sangranarices. Y cuando preguntó para qué contesté lo más habitual y acostumbrado.

-Filch.

Con esa respuesta quedó satisfecho y subió las escaleras de dormitorio. Aproveché para pedirle a George ayuda.

-¿Qué hago?

-No puede acercarse a Angelina.-respondió, desesperado.-Si se acerca a ella, tienes que distraerlo.

-¿Y cómo?

-Baila tango, desfila con una camiseta de Ginny, córtate un dedo del pie. ¿Yo qué sé? Algo.

-Qué buenas sugerencias. ¿Y si lo aturdo?

-Algo exagerado.

-¿Lo petrifico?

-Muy sospechoso.

-¿Le doy una poción para dormir durante una semana y lo encierro en un armario?

-¿De dónde sacarías la poción?

-Podría robársela a Snape.

-¿No te parece demasiado para Filch?-preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros. Se me heló la sangre. Lee había vuelto y nos había oído. Gracias a Merlín pensó que todas mis ridículas propuestas eran para Filch.

-Sí, tienes razón.-respondí, mientras mi corazón volvía a latir con un poco más de suavidad.-Pero ya se me ocurrió otro plan.-agregué, mientras Lee me daba los turrones sangranarices.

-¿A si?-preguntó mi amigo, intrigado.

-Es un poco simple. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más. En realidad, atacaré a la Señora Norris. George, yo me llevaré a la SEÑORA NORRIS.-dije, recalcando el nombre de la gata.-Y tú te vas por ahí con FILCH mientras él la busca. Si nos llega a ver a LA SEÑORA NORRIS y a mí, te lo llevas lejos de allí, con cualquier excusa, dile que la viste por un pasillo diferente.-tomé aire.-Hasta que se cansé de buscarla.

-Es el peor plan que he oído en mi vida.-dijo George, sin comprender la indirecta. Yo me llevé una mano a la frente.

-No es muy bueno.-dijo Lee, dubitativo.-Pero supongo que es el mejor que tenemos, bien Fred ¿Qué hago yo?

-Ah…tú…tú ya hiciste suficiente trayéndome los turrones, Lee.

Mi amigo pareció complacido con mi respuesta. Le dirigí una significativa mirada a George. Una que perfectamente decía: "Eres un idiota, ¡Mi plan era con Lee y Angelina, no con Filch y su gata!"

-¡Ah!-dijo George de repente. Y yo lo miré sin entender nada.-Buen plan, hermano. De acuerdo, yo ayudo.

Pensando que mi hermano y yo ganaríamos algo de dinero haciendo espectáculos de telepatía, salí de nuevo de la sala común, diciendo cualquier excusa cuando en realidad iba a ver a Angelina.

-Hola, Fred.-me saludó ella, con un beso. Estaba en la biblioteca.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Que no puedo visitar a mi novia mientras está estudiando?-pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendido. Mientras yo la besaba esta vez.

-Claro que sí. Sólo me pareció raro. Pero no dejes de hacerlo.-agregó, sonriendo.

Amaba su sonrisa, yo también sonreí.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Angelina.-anunció Lee, saliendo de la sala común. (Aclaro, esto también me lo contó George)

-¡Ey, no!-gritó George, y se acercó a él.-Te acompaño.-agregó, recordando el plan.

-De acuerdo.-respondió, algo extrañado. Y ambos salieron del retrato.

-Oye, Fred. ¿Y si vamos a las cocinas?-preguntó Angelina, mirándome. Yo hice una sonrisa de tonto enamorado y asentí con la cabeza.

Ambos salimos de la biblioteca. Y se me paró el corazón al ver a Lee y George entrando en ese pasillo. Le hice señas a mi hermano para que se lo llevara, mientras Angelina no estaba mirando, la tomé del brazo y salimos corriendo hacia las cocinas.

-Guau, eso estuvo cerca.-murmuré, mientras Angelina le hacía cosquillas al retrato para permitirnos la entrada.

-¡Ahí está!-gritó George, señalando el otro lado donde segundos antes estábamos nosotros. Lee salió corriendo hacia allá, con mi gemelo siguiéndolo.

-Gracias.-le dijo mi novia a los elfos domésticos, mientras salíamos de las cocinas.-Qué amables son.

-Está en su naturaleza.-respondí, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Comenzamos a caminar abrazados y a hablar de todo, desde los elfos domésticos hasta el Quidditch.

-Lastima que este año no podamos jugar al Quidditch.-comentó ella.

-No. Todo por el Torneo. Espero que Harry gane, ¿Y tú?

-Yo también, al menos es alguien de Gryffindor. Yo intenté participar…

-Si hubieras seleccionada, no tengas duda de que en este momento estaría paseándome por los pasillos con insignias de "Apoya a Angelina Johnson"

Ella soltó una carcajada y me besó.

-Olvidé mis cosas, en la biblioteca.-recordó de repente.

-¿Te acompaño?-le pregunté.

-No, tú espera aquí.-respondió y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Apoyé la espalda en la pared de piedra. Y en un momento me desesperé. Si yo no estaba con Angelina, Lee la encontraría. Pero George está con él…definitivamente, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Sería mejor que fuera a ver que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces…

-Hola, Fred.-me saludó una voz celestial. Me volteé y encontré a Jessie, con su uniforme de Gryffindor. Igual de perfecta.

-Hola, Jessie.-le dije, sonriente.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el lago?

Lo pensé un momento, siempre la frase "me acompañas al lago" significa hablar cursilerías mientras caminas alrededor del agua y observas al calamar gigante y terminar en un besuqueo general. Pero. . . estaba el problema con Angelina y Lee.  
-No, lo siento.-respondí, con todo el dolor de mi alma.-Tengo que hacer una cosa.  
Y sin esperar respuesta de ella, salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca.  
Por Merlín, cuando llegue se me cayó el alma a los pies. Lee estaba hablando con Angelina, en la biblioteca. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba George?!  
-Angelina, quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo.-le preguntó Lee, y yo lo escuché desde la puerta, hasta donde había llegado.  
-Oh...-respondió ella.-Yo... lo siento pero... ya estoy saliendo con alguien más.  
Mi amigo se calló, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Pero algo bueno salió al final, estaba salvado...  
-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Lee apesadumbrado.  
-Fred.-respondió sonrojándose.  
-Maldita sea.-murmuré, mientras Lee volteaba a verme, muy lentamente, y con ganas de asesinarme...  
De más esta explicar que salí corriendo.


	7. 7: Me enamoré de ella

**MAGGIEHP:** gracias!! me alegra mucho que te guste ) yo tmb siempre tuve curiosidad por la pareja que hacen estos dos. Por eso me encantan!!

**Capítulo 7: Me enamoré de ella.**

-¡Aghhh!-se escuchó por todo el castillo, mientras corría desesperadamente por los pasillos con Lee pisándome los talones.- ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía! ¡Bomberos! ¡Ministerio de Magia!

En ese momento, apareció George, salió de un aula vacía, por lo que dio la impresión de que apareció de la nada.

-¡George! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quiere matarme!-grité, mientras me ponía detrás de mi hermano. Lee quería atraparme, pero George estiró los brazos e intentó sostenerlo.

-Lee… ¿Qué haces?-jadeó, por el esfuerzo.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste!-exclamó él.- ¡Quiero matarlo!

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-pregunto George, empujando a Lee hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Dónde estabas?-le susurré a mi gemelo, aprovechando que Lee estaba tomando aire por los cinco minutos que llevábamos corriendo y el forcejeo que acababa de hacer para atraparme.

-Luego te lo explico.-musitó, mientras el moreno volvía a acercarse.

Parecía que Lee no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decir la gravedad de mis actos.

-¡Me robó a Angelina!-soltó, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

George no sabía que decir, miro a Lee, luego a mí y dijo:

-¿En…en serio?

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-exclamó él, completamente enfadado.- ¡Seguro que tú ya lo sabías! ¡Fred te cuenta todo a ti!

-Bueno…eh…pues, en verdad…-murmuró George.

-Ya lo suponía. ¡Eres igual que él!

-Lee…yo…-intenté decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-¡Tú cállate!-gritó con fiereza.- ¡Tienes suerte de que ahora mismo no esté golpeándote!

-Cómo si pudiera hacerme algo…-pensé, pero no fui tan idiota como para decírselo en la cara.

-En serio, Lee…déjame hablar…lo que pasó fue…

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora me dirás que Angelina te deslumbró y que estás completamente enamorado de ella, cuando siempre la viste como si fuera una estatua! ¡Cuando siempre la ignoraste cuando fui yo quien la quería! ¡Pero que a partir de ese baile ella te encantó y te diste cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin ella, ¿verdad?!-dijo en tono burlón.- ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

-¡SÍ!-grité, saliendo de detrás de George y acercándome a él.- ¡ESO FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! ¡ME ENAMORÉ DE ELLA, ¿CONTENTO?!

Lee abrió los ojos como platos y me miró como si estuviera diciendo una broma.

-La estás usando.-declaró, mientras sus ojos centellaban.-Cuando aparezca Jessie, u otra chica en tu camino la dejarás y te irás con ella, y luego la dejarás por otra, y otra. ¡Como siempre has hecho!

-¡Claro que no!-grité, indignado.- Mira Lee sé que a ti te gustaba antes que yo. Sé que la sigues queriendo y sé que no es justo que yo salga con ella. Pero es lo que sucedió, ¿De acuerdo? La quiero y estoy saliendo con ella, hazte la idea.

Él frunció el ceño, pero al parecer se calmó ya que dejó de gritar, es más, cuando habló lo hizo en un susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

-Y tú…hazte la idea de esto. Iré con Angelina y le diré que sólo la invitaste al baile porque yo se lo pedí. Que nunca la quisiste, que sólo lo hiciste por un favor a mí. A fin de cuentas, le diré la verdad, ¿Qué te parece?

-No…-dijimos George y yo a la vez.

-No Lee, no hagas eso.-le dije pero él sonrió y salió corriendo.

-¡No! ¡Lee! ¡LEE!

Corrí tras él y George corrió tras de mí, fue muy raro, los tres corriendo en cadena. Pero eso no importa ahora.

El hecho es que Lee había detenido a Angelina y estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-grité apuntando a Lee con la varita, y éste cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-Fred.-dijo Angelina, mirándome.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Bueno...porque…yo…-balbuceé, tratando de inventar algo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Señor Weasley!-se escuchó en el fondo del pasillo y fue la primera vez que me alegré de ver a la profesora McGonagall.-Conoce las reglas, no puede realizar magia en los pasillos. ¡Y mucho menos atacar a otros estudiantes!

-Sí, lo sé.-dije, mirando el suelo. Iba a castigarme, genial, así iba a poder salir de al lado de Angelina y Lee.

-Será castigado inmediatamente.-dijo la profesora, y se sorprendió bastante de que yo no opusiera resistencia.

-Está bien, profesora, lo merezco.-dije, fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Pues…de acuerdo.-respondió, muy extrañada.-Y usted, señor Weasley.-agregó, dirigiéndose a George.-Vaya con el señor Jordan y la señorita Johnson a su sala común, ya es muy tarde para estar por los pasillos.

-Sí, profesora.-dijeron George y Angelina a la vez.

-Sígame, señor Weasley (esta vez me lo dijo a mí).

Por lo que George me dijo, llevaron (petrificado y todo) a Lee a la sala común entre él y Angelina. George lo subió a su cuarto, le hizo un hechizo a la puerta (para que no pudiera salir) y ahí lo volvió a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto, mi castigo con McGonagall no fue tan malo, sólo tuve que limpiar un par de gárgolas, algunas hasta me criticaron (Oye, niño, te falta una mancha ahí).

Definitivamente, no iba a dormir en mi habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo por ese día me acomodé en una butaca de la sala común.

En fin, bastante por un solo capítulo, ¿No creen? Sólo contarlo me cansó.

Sí, lo sé. Debo hacer más ejercicio, George siempre me lo dice. En fin, nos veremos en un rato.


	8. 8: Genial, perdí a Angelina

**Capítulo 8: Genial, perdí a Angelina.**

Suspiré largamente, mientras caminaba junto a George al campo de Quidditch. Era uno de los pocos lugares seguros del castillo.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó mi gemelo, cuando estaba montando su escoba-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu problemita?

-Aún no le encuentro solución.-respondí, mientras también me elevaba. No podíamos practicar Quidditch así que sólo nos limitamos a dar vueltas en el aire sobre los aros.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó él, mientras hacía una voltereta que a mí nunca me había terminado de salir. Una especie de giro en ocho, yo siempre acababa cayéndome de la escoba.- ¿Y si Lee le dice algo a Angelina?

-¿No te mareas?-pregunté, al ver como realizaba el giro

-Un poco, pero no cambies el tema.

-No lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? No puedo seguir petrificándolo cada vez que se acerque a Angelina. Además, creo que me dará un golpe en la nariz si estoy a más de dos pasos de distancia de él.

-No voy a negar eso.

-Bien, ¿Y qué rayos hago?-pregunté, desesperado. Mientras bajaba del aire.-No quiero perder a Angelina.

-Explícale todo…antes que Lee.-sugirió George, poniéndose junto a mí.

-Buena sugerencia, sólo que así la perdería más rápido.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que Lee no hable por más tiempo?-preguntó él, y me quedé sin argumentos.-Angelina lo descubrirá de todas formas, sería mejor que se lo dijeras tú.

-¿Qué diferencia habría?

George se encogió de hombros.

-Para las mujeres es mucha. Yo pienso que es igual.

-Bien, bien.-respondí, no del todo convencido.-Hablaré con Angelina.-le dejé mi escoba a George y entré al castillo. Mientras pensaba en todo ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Son demasiadas presiones para un adolescente pelirrojo y con cara de ángel. ¿Cómo que estoy exagerando? Bien, olvídenlo. El hecho es que la encontré (mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba) y al verme caminó hacia otro lado.

-Ya lo sabe.-adiviné, tristemente. Antes de seguirla.-Angelina.-le dije pero ella caminó más rápido.- ¡Angelina!-repetí y la chica comenzó a correr. Tengan en cuenta de que a pesar de que me lleva un año de ventaja, yo corro más rápido que ella. Por lo que la alcancé y le tomé un brazo, porque ya estaba decidida a irse hacia otro lado.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-le pedí, ella no me dirigía la mirada.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó, secamente.

-Sobre nosotros…y Lee…

-Lee ya me lo explicó todo, Fred.-respondió, mirándome por fin. En sus ojos no había ni una pizca de la dulzura y la alegría que siempre había.

-No todo es cierto.-le aclaré, sin bajarle la mirada.

-¿Ah no?-gruñó, fulminándome con la mirada.- ¿No es cierto que me invitaste al baile porque él te lo pidió? ¿No es cierto que nunca te habías fijado en mí, y nunca lo habrías hecho si no fuera por él? ¿No es cierto que sólo bailaste conmigo toda la noche porque Lee fue con Darling? ¿No es cierto que ibas a invitar a Jessica al baile?

-Sí, era cierto.-admití, y ella frunció el ceño.-Pero ella ya no me interesa.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

-Seguramente Lee te dijo que no te quería, ¿No?

Ella no respondió, pero ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo. Todo estaba más que claro.

-Pues no es cierto.-dije, mirándola a los ojos.-Yo sí te quiero…

Angelina se quedó inmóvil, mirándome unos segundos. Luego, movió un poco su brazo y yo la solté en el acto. No valía la pena forcejear para que se quedara.

-Necesito pensar.-dijo, simplemente.

-¿Me quieres?-pregunté, como un niño pequeño. Me avergoncé un poco de lo que acababa de decir.

Angelina se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarme. Aparentemente estaba pensando…

-Necesito pensar.-repitió y sin más se fue, dejándome solo.

-Genial,-dije, una vez que ella se perdió de vista.-perdí a Angelina. Bueno, al menos Lee estará feliz ahora.

Caminé nuevamente hacia el campo de Quidditch para contarle todo a George.

Increíble, ¿No? Todo esto comenzó como una comedia y ahora se esta volviendo como un drama. Como las novelas muggle.

Guau, es gracioso pensar que Harry se estaba matando con un dragón y un huevo indescifrable mientras que yo me ocupaba de mis problemas amorosos.

De acuerdo, nos veremos en la próxima parte. No falta mucho para que acabe. Después de todo, es una historia corta. Bien, hasta pronto.


	9. 9: Ahora, la parte fácil

**Capítulo 9: Ahora, la parte fácil...**

¿Cómo están? Supongo que la historia les está gustando, ¿verdad? Claro, con mi talento natural para narrar…bien, continuemos:

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el último hecho que les comenté. Estaba bastante deprimido, Angelina no había vuelto a hablar conmigo, además del fraude de Bagman, con el que cada diez minutos George y yo debíamos enviarle una carta diferente.

En fin, estaba en la sala común, haciendo la tarea… ¿A quién engaño? Estaba preparando nuevos productos para la futura tienda de Sortilegios Weasley cuando Lee llegó.

Di un respingo involuntario, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en su fase de asesino psicópata. Así que me relajé un poco más.

-Hola.-gruñó, secamente. Yo no respondí.-Oí que tú y Angelina terminaron.-agregó, dubitativo.

-Así es.-contesté, con frialdad.-Supongo que eso te alegrará, ¿No?

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos nos miramos.

-En realidad no.-admitió, en voz baja. ¿Está loco? ¿Todo ese lío para que terminara con ella y ahora estaba triste por nuestra separación?

-¿Te hicieron un _Confundus_o algo así?-pregunté, levantando la vista hacia él.- ¿Por qué…me estás diciendo esto?

-Porque…-dijo, tras suspirar.-Angelina está destrozada. O al menos, eso escuché de sus amigas. Esta deprimida, casi no habla, está siempre distraída. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que se dijeron?

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque Angelina me importa.-respondió, en el acto.-Y…

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿Tú, la persona que luchó incansablemente para que Angelina y yo nos separamos, ahora quiere que volvamos a estar juntos?

-Pues…esa es básicamente la idea.-admitió, bajando la vista.-En realidad, no quiero que vuelvas con ella…pero…está sufriendo y…-no hacía falta que dijera nada, por lo visto hablaba en serio.

-Lee… ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?-pregunté, sé que suena raro, pero traten de visualizar las cosas de mi modo…a él siempre le gustó ella, y yo llegó de repente, quebrando cualquier esperanza y/o oportunidad de poder conquistarla. Me sentía algo culpable-Tal vez… entonces comience a mirarte de otra forma y…

-No.-me cortó él, de mal modo.-Me viene rechazando desde los once años, y por decirle un par de cursilerías mientras está deprimida no me mirara con otros ojos ni se enamorará de mí. Ojala fuera tan fácil…Pero sólo te quiere a ti.-agregó, apesadumbrado.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo terminó tu fase de asesino psicópata?-pregunté, con curiosidad.

-No estoy seguro, pero podría volver a despertar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces…mejor me voy.-dije y me alejé rápidamente.

-Oye, era una broma.-agregó, encarando las cejas.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor tomar precauciones. Nos vemos, supongo…-agregué, dubitativo.

-Sí…supongo que…sí…

-Aunque lo dudo, George me contó que le pediste a McGonagall que te cambiara de dormitorio.-le recordé, mirando el suelo.

-Sí, pero no me lo permitió.-agregó él.

-Oh, bueno…supongo que podré soportar tus ronquidos un poco más.-dije, sonriendo. Sin embargo, él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Por lo visto no estaba del todo perdonado.

-Bueno…adiós.-dije, y me fui por el retrato. Bien, la parte difícil había pasado, me había acercado a más de dos pasos de Lee y tenía mi nariz intacta.

Supongo que hablar con Angelina será más fácil…


	10. 10: Las cosas mejoran, supongo

**MAGGIEHP: **y si...es bastante triste eso...pero a ver que pasa en este cap...

**patricilla21: **gracias! me alegra que te guste obvio, ya la estoy continuando :)

**Capítulo 10: Las cosas mejoran, supongo.**

En realidad, no estaba del todo seguro de qué haría o diría cuando estuviera cara a cara con Angelina…era un poco extraño admitir que Lee me había pedido que nos reconciliáramos.

También pensaba en su reacción, Si estaba tan destrozada como dijo Lee… ¿Me aceptaría de inmediato? ¿O me lanzaría un maleficio y se iría lo más lejos posible de mi lado?

Bueno…si hace lo segundo al menos podré denunciarla con McGonagall.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, pensando en donde podría estar.

-Rayos.-pensé.-Si esta en el dormitorio de las chicas me estoy recorriendo todo el castillo por nada, y además no podré entrar…

Pero, justo en ese momento, vislumbré su cabello negro por la rendija de una puerta entreabierta. Estaba en un aula vacía.

Me acerqué con paso lento, pensando cada palabra que iba a decir, y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Ella no se percató de la situación, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, jugando con la varita, aburrida.

Cerré la puerta con lentitud, el chasquido que hizo al cerrarse sí fue escuchado por ella. Ya que se volteó.

-Hola.-le dije tímidamente, esperando alguna de las dos opciones. A, aceptación, o B, decapitación…

Inconscientemente me llevé una mano al cabello mientras ella contestaba "Hola" con un tono glacial.

-Oye…eh…me…me dijeron que estabas algo decaída.-comenté, con nerviosismo. Entiéndanme, no era una situación fácil, como lo había imaginado.

-¿Yo?-respondió, bajando la mirada, y dándome la espalda.-Claro que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie, un amigo mío…-dije, tratando de sacar a Lee de la situación.

-¿Quién es?

-En realidad, no tiene importancia…

-¡¿Fred?!

-Lee.-admití, rápidamente.

-Ya veo.-dijo, tras suspirar.

-¿Realmente estás así?-pregunté, con curiosidad.

-No.-dijo, secamente. Y aquí entre nosotros, su tono no engañaba a nadie.

-Oh. Entonces…

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?-preguntó, de manera cortante.

-Quería pedirte disculpas…y…preguntarte si…quisieras…volver conmigo.-agregué, dubitativamente.

-¿Volver contigo? Fred, después de todo lo que pasó…necesito tiempo…

-¿Más tiempo?-pregunté, con los ojos como platos.-Han pasado dos semanas en las que no supe lo que sentías, lo que pensabas, si me habías perdonado o no. Dos semanas que me las pasé preguntándome si volvería a haber algo entre nosotros. ¿He esperado dos semanas y ahora necesitas más tiempo? Me volveré loco.-estaba algo esquizofrénico por lo que pueden notar.

-Fred, cálmate. Es sólo que…después de todo esto…no estoy segura de si quiero volver contigo o no.-me explicó Angelina. Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, o como si hubiera pasado a través de un fantasma.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué no?-sé que no sonó muy original, pero no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

-¡¿Pues porque cómo voy a estar segura de que cuando empecemos a salir coquetees con Jessica a mis espaldas?! ¡¿Y cómo no saber que esto también lo has arreglado con Lee?!

Bien, eso se acabó, no podía soportarlo más.

-Decide tú misma.-susurré y le planté un beso en los labios. Intenté que fuera lo más delicado y tierno posible, lo cual no requirió mucho esfuerzo.

Ella no me devolvió el beso, pero tampoco lo negó…cuando por fin nos separamos, me miró a los ojos.

-¿Crees que te miento?-le pregunté, con seriedad (algo extraño en mí).

-No…-respondió, nerviosamente, y luego me abrazó.

Bien, llegamos al límite de la cursilería, pero al menos había recuperado a Angelina. Eso era algo bueno. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Por fin las cosas mejoran, no?-le pregunté.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo Angelina, sonriendo. Y ambos salimos del aula, charlando…


	11. 11: Y luego¿Qué sucedió?

**laurus cullen weasley: **jeje, el 5º review se lleva una contestacion de su review, oferta limitada :P xD jeje, anda sabiendo que estoy loca xD jaja, siii, demasiado Weasley hay en este fic :D

**patricilla21: **guau, que envidia ¬¬ yo apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar xD jeje, gracias por dejar reviews siempre :)

**Capítulo 11: Y luego...¿Qué sucedió?**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo la están pasando? Espero que no se hayan aburrido con la historia. (Aunque lo dudo porque...vamos, dejando la modestia a un lado, ¡yo la estoy contando!) Lamento decir que ya se esta acabando. No queda mucho por contar, solo un mini epilogo. Así que...escuchen mi melodiosa voz una última vez, ¿Cómo que soy muy egocéntrico?, olvídenlo, vamos a lo importante.  
Dos meses habían pasado ya de ese increíble beso reparador.  
Angelina y yo volvimos a salir, y tuve una y mil oportunidades de poder repetirle todo lo que sentía por ella hasta que me decía que me callara.  
Ya conocen la versión alternativa, Harry gano, y nos regalo a mi gemelo y a mi su premio. El año había finalizado y realmente, habían sucedido mil cosas.  
Obviamente, George ya estaba saliendo con Katie hace meses, francamente tiene una obsesión por esa chica...pero...al menos es sana, ya que ella le corresponde.  
Sólo que me dan ligeras nauseas al verlos derramando miel a su paso sin importar que los demás puedan estar observando. Igualmente, yo le daba la revancha, y cada vez que mi querido gemelo estaba solo me volvía de lo mas cursi con Angie.  
¿A que quieren saber que sucedió con Lee?  
Bueno, con el tiempo fuimos recuperando nuestra amistad. Me perdono del todo, obviamente, ya saben que en séptimo todo volvió a ser como antes.  
No podemos estar enojados demasiado tiempo el uno con el otro...por cualquier motivo, siempre terminamos arreglándonos...aunque esta vez la reconciliación tardo un poco más...  
¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querían saber? Oh, novia, entiendo.  
Pues...sí, Lee consiguió algo así como una novia.  
Ya saben, en los días en que Angie y yo nos arreglamos (a pesar de que se sentía mejor ahora que Angelina estaba más animada) él estaba un poco decaído, deprimido, en fin...por lo que pude oír, Jessie estaba siempre con Lee y hablaban mucho juntos. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta por todos los maravillosos momentos que pasaba con Angelina (guau, ¿yo dije eso?) Los más malvados (Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown) opinaban que Jessie sólo había pasado tiempo con el y consolándolo porque era una novedad, y que lo desecharía tarde o temprano.  
Otros, como George, que había prestado más atención, opinaban que Lee y Jessie eran inseparables durante esos días porque se gustaban de verdad.  
En fin, quien tenía razón no era muy difícil de deducir, ¿verdad?  
¿Por qué pregunto esto? Porque ya ha pasado un año a esos días solitarios de mi mejor amigo y él aún continúa saliendo con la despampanante rubia.  
Me parece genial que Lee este feliz con una chica, y más si es una chica como Jessie...No, no vuelvas a golpearme que no he dicho nada.  
Hasta ahora sigue enviándome cartas para preguntarle que podría regalarle cuando van a Hogsmade, o su aniversario de cinco meses o algo así.  
Yo le respondo los consejos, después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberle robado a "su chica" en el pasado.  
Igualmente, no me arrepiento de ello.  
¿Y en cuanto a Angie y a mí?  
Bien, ya estamos en séptimo y las cosas parecen ir mejor que nunca (ignoren el hecho de la profesora cara de sapo y el estrés de mi hermosa novia por el Quidditch) pasamos cada momento juntos, como buen par de cursis.  
Destilamos dulce a nuestro alrededor y todo el mundo quiere vomitar cada vez que nos ve (en especial mi gemelo).  
Me volví mas distraído, torpe, y eufórico de lo normal mientras empezamos a salir juntos, y también sentí los mismos cambios en ella.  
Sí, éramos, somos, y seremos un par de tontos enamorados. ¿Pero saben qué? Me encanta serlo.  
Mi chica me esta esperando, amigos...y amigas, claro.  
Gracias por escuchar. Mándenme una carta cuando quieran, ya saben mi dirección.  
Nos vemos.  
Adiós.

Bien, aunque no lo crean...ahi termina :)

como siempre, gracias a **kotte-potter**, **MAGGIEHP**, **patricilla21** y **laurus cullen weasley** que se pasaron durante todo el fic

y tambien gracias a los que lo leyeron y no comentaron :)

nada...nos leeremos en otro fic

besoos!

byeee


End file.
